


Life in Sente, a Second Chance

by nothingonlyme



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Trans!Sai, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingonlyme/pseuds/nothingonlyme
Summary: Almost a year late, Hikaru's wish to retry is granted. He is returned to the attic with Shusaku's goban, able to meet Sai again. He had no clue how to get Sai to stay yet but with the memories of their time together and a lot of love he's determined to get it right this time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Sai is a trans woman; I feel like this is just gonna be a thing with my fics lol. Also, I'm really terrible at updating so if I don't it's not because I don't have inspiration for the project I'm just probably suffering from writer's block. Feel free to leave comments and questions!

Hikaru blinked away his tears again, trying to put on a strong face in front of Akira and his friends.

However, as they walked away from his match with Ko Yeong-Ha, he couldn’t help but feel that he’d let Sai down. She never would have lost to someone who obviously had no respect for the figures who allowed them to be where they were.

He was busy fighting not to stumble when he heard a soft voice.

“It’s okay, Hikaru.”

“Huh? I could swear I heard something.” Hikaru muttered to himself. He blinked again and slightly shook his head before almost reflexively looking over his shoulder.

A glimpse of white flashed by just as he turned his head. Startled, he turned around…

 

* * *

 

 

Hikaru felt his vision finally clear up after a moment of blindness. He was about to call out to Akira to wait in case something was wrong with him, but then the words caught in his throat.

Because as Hikaru took a look around, he saw his grandpa’s shed. Akari was crouching behind him staring at the goban - Shusaku’s Goban. He was dressed again in his favorite shirt, one that hadn’t fit in over a year. His hands - so small compared to what he was used to - clenched hard. The pain dispelled the confusion a bit, but the feeling of nails digging into his palm only started tears that he should have expected anyway. How could he ever forget this scene? From the looks of things Akari was just about to ask again about the bloodstains on the corner which meant--

‘Can you hear my voice?’ Fujiwara no Sai asked, the hopeful tone not lost to Hikaru who had longed to hear her for all this time. Lost in thought, he stayed silent a beat before replying.

“Yes.”

‘You can. You can! All powerful God, I thank you.’

Both remembering what to do next and feeling the pull of the ghost’s presence behind him, Hikaru turned around, seeing the woman standing behind him in her normal white and red attire.

“Sai!” Hikaru called out, unable to remain calm at seeing the friend he had only dreamed of for an entire year. He didn’t take notice of either Akari’s shock or the feeling of surprise emanating from his ghostly companion.

‘I… I will now return to the world of the living.’ Sai’s voice shook at the fact that this boy recognized her. However, she calmly completed the words that needed to be said. After completing the ritual, both could feel the bond forming between their two souls.

There was a weird difference as one pain ended and another began. Hikaru felt his heart relax just as his head started pounding, the splitting pain resounding through seemingly every thought. It tinted his perceptions and brought back the feeling he knew so well. Slowly slumping, he embraced the coming blackness as he passed out.


	2. Re-Entering the World of Go

 

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly as the morning sun lit up his room. Ignoring the slight discomfort still remaining to remind him of the headache last night, he stood up and stretched. Then as he shuffled over to his dresser to prepare for school, he threw a glance at the Heian ghost behind him.

 

“Good morning, Sai.” He said. Seeing the confused look she gave him as he said her name again he continued a little more seriously, “I know it’s probably shocking to you that I know your name but we’ve met before. Or at least I met you before…” 

 

He trailed off, then jumped as his mom knocked on the door and nudged it open. “Hikaru, are you feeling alright?” She asked, obviously still worried after his collapse at his grandpa’s house yesterday.

 

“I… I’m not sure how I feel.” He answered truthfully.

 

“Well, the doctors said to play school by ear for the next few days. As long as we don’t know what caused you to faint, I suggest you stay home for today.”

 

“Ok mom,” he said. It might be better for him not to run into the history make-up exam that might be coming. Just the memory of the fiasco that day had been had Hikaru queasy again. Besides, he needed to talk to Sai about why he knew her.

 

Impulsively, he added “Do you mind if I go over to grandpa’s? I need to apologize for going in his shed and passing out and all…”

 

“Fine,” his mom replied. “However, you have to be home by 3 and no messing around in the shed again, do you hear?”

 

“Yes mom!” Hikaru gave her a smile and an attempt at a childish wide-eyed stare. He had the feeling it didn’t work too well when she glanced at him a bit askance. But she didn’t press the matter further, and left the room shortly after.

 

Hikaru took a moment to listen as his mom went back downstairs and then turned back to Sai. For a second he just looked at her, mixed emotions rooting him in place. Then he broke away from his thoughts and smiled, hoping to make the ghost feel a bit better.

 

“I promise that I’ll tell you everything soon. But first let’s go and get Shuusaku’s goban so that we can play a bit.”

 

After that he changed out of his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and headed out.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at his grandfather’s house, Hikaru made sure to apologize and even managed to listen to the lecture he was given - including the choice snippets “How many times have I told you not to play around in the shed!” and “It was that haunted board, wasn’t it?” - before he got a chance to ask about playing go together.

 

“Huh?” Heihachi said, perplexed as to why the sporty Hikaru would even know about the game, much less ask to play. “Why do you want to play me?”

 

“Cause when I was in the shed yesterday I saw the one in there and I wanted to try out playing.”

 

“Okay, but don't be surprised if it’s harder than you expect.”

 

As his grandpa stood up and started setting up the goban, Hikaru turned to Sai. ‘Would you like to play?’ he asked. ‘He’s not great but better than average for an amateur.’

 

‘I’d love to play!’ Sai said emotionally. She arranged her clothes and sat in seiza beside the board, her eyes already shining as she teared up. Hikaru braced himself as her emotions transferred through their link. The happiness was easy enough to deal with, but there was so much hurt wrapped up in her relationship with go. He had to blink back his own tears as his grandpa came back with his goke.

 

“Ok grandpa, I looked up the rules online so I’m ready!” Hikaru said, satisfied with how innocent it sounded. Still, Heihachi looked at him with some shock and bemusement.

 

“So you did, eh? Well then Mr. Go expert, how many stones would you like to put down?”

 

‘Hikaru-’ Sai started before Hikaru said, “I dunno about putting stones down, gramps, I’m pretty good. Look, I can even place the stones on the board ok!”

 

He picked up a stone and expertly placed it at 3-4. Both Sai and Heihachi were surprised at the well practiced and precise gesture.

 

“So you do know how to play. Well then we’ll try an even game first and then go from there!”

 

“Cool!” Hikaru exclaimed, then settled into seiza on the mat as well. ‘Sorry for taking the first move away from you,’ he told Sai, ‘I just needed to make him play evenly with you.’

 

His apology fell on deaf ears. Sai was already engrossed in planning her moves. After almost a minute she decided and looked up, calling ‘16-3’. Hikaru placed the stone and his grandpa marveled again at Hikaru’s remarkable control.

 

The game continued, and silence stretched as they reached middle game. Hikaru noted that Sai was playing shidougo as expected. His grandpa looked at the board as sweat caused his forehead to shine.

 

“Hikaru, you said you’d looked up go just recently?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How recently did you mean?”

 

Hikaru paused and tried to keep his expression neutral as he thought up the best explanation.

 

“Ummmmmmmm… I think it was maybe a couple months ago when I looked it up because I knew how much you loved it. I did a bit of practice with the things I saw online and they were fun but then I got bored.”

 

“And why did it take you until now to come ask for a game? Why did you go and look at the goban yesterday instead of just asking about it?”

 

Hikaru paused for a moment as he realized his excuses didn’t exactly hold water. Even Sai was looking at him incredulously.

 

“Well, I…” his mind raced, “I was using my allowance to buy time at a net cafe, but since I’ve been doing badly it got cut off so I went to look at the go board so I could play in real life more. I didn’t ask you cause I was too embarrassed to. Sorry Gramps, I worried you.”

 

Sweat chilled the back of his neck as he waited with his head slightly bowed, hoping that this explanation would be accepted.

 

“Well, I can’t believe that you got into go, but you obviously have a gift! I’m sad you didn’t tell me earlier,” Heihachi said with a smile. Schooling his facial expression a bit he said, “Are you  _ sure _ you’ve only been playing for a few months?”

 

“Yeah, I didn't keep track exactly but it was some time in the fall so…”

 

* * *

 

‘Well, that went much better than expected!’ Hikaru had not only gotten away without scolding, he even got Shuusaku’s goban without a fight! Everything seemed to be going his way.

 

Having what he needed, Hikaru got a ride back home so he wouldn't run the risk of possibly damaging the board. Once he did get home and placate his mom, he immediately ran upstairs and placed the goban on the floor beside his bed with the goke both to one side. Then he took a small breath and tried to calm his nerves. Looking up, Sai stood across the board from him, caught up in the sight of the bloodstains and grain of the board that had held her spirit for so many years. After waiting a minute to give her some time to process, he smiled and spoke over their link.

 

‘I hope you enjoyed playing, Sai, cause there’s much more coming!’

 

Sai snapped out of her reverie and looked at Hikaru.

 

“Yes, Hikaru. Now, I’m still confused about what you wanted to tell me,” she said with mild discomfort. Seeming to sense his intent, she didn’t even take the bait of more games, directly addressing the issue. She knew that no one should know about her. Obviously there had to be some reason but Torajiro had certainly never told anyone.

 

‘Well, this is a long story, so make sure to get settled.’ Hikaru said, then seated himself on one side of the goban and opened both goke. Once he saw her do the same, he started:

 

‘So I know you’re confused about this whole thing; I’m still not so sure myself. It’s kind of hard to summarize so I’ll start from the beginning. 

 

‘The truth is, I met you three years ago; it was the same as what happened the other day. I found your goban in my grandpa’s shed, noticed the stains and there you were. Except that time I didn’t know your name.

 

‘Anyway, I was kinda a brat. Didn’t even know what Go was at first and certainly didn’t want to play it. I think it broke your heart, and it made me throw up when you got so sad. Eventually I came around, and got you a game at a Go salon with this boy named Touya Akira. You won, of course.’

 

At this point Hikaru stopped speaking for a moment to smile up at the ghost, taking the pause to figure out how he should continue.

 

‘I didn’t think much of it at the time, but he was amazing. You kept asking to play him again and I really didn’t want to, so to placate you I took you to a youth tournament. I almost got in a bunch of trouble because I commented on one kid’s move that you said to me was wrong. Then, I ran into Touya’s father the Meijin-- oh, that’s a title given to talented players who win the tournament to compete for it every year. Anyway, Akira ran into us outside and demanded a second game. You won again…’

 

Hikaru continued narrating, placing hands on the board every so often and pretending not to see Sai’s increasing interest in the game in front of her. Slowly, he moved on to his own introduction to playing and then did his best not to reflexively gloss over the painful bits, finally delving into the story he hadn’t let anyone know.

 

‘I don’t know why I didn’t see it, but by the time I had my shinshodan match against Touya Meijin you were getting sad. I wasn’t letting you play and you must have felt something happening.’

 

Memories of their antics together and their relationship’s slow change from grudging acceptance to guidance to friendship surfaced as well as some that Hikaru wished that he could forget. Shrugging the ghost off and denying her the ability to play, even going so far as to talk about erasing her presence from people’s hearts. Staring at Sai, he started feeling overwhelmed and choked down a sob as the self recrimination set in again.

 

‘I’m sorry, Sai. I’m so sorry I didn't let you play!’

 

“Hikaru, this is a lot to take in at once. Please, just finish and then we’ll talk about it, ok?” Sai said, her eyes also reddening from the sadness she felt at her past relationship with the boy.

 

‘Okay…. Um, I was talking about the shinshodan match. You played Touya Sensei but since I didn’t want to have your go associated with my face I made you play as if there was a 15 moku handicap. It was a bad game even though you were brilliant as usual. After that, things continued getting worse. I finally started to realize something was wrong but nothing I did seemed to help. I even got you a game with Touya Sensei on the net - he was in the hospital after collapsing but in fine health.’

 

Hikaru finished placing the final hand just as he started talking about the game.

 

‘Sai, you’re such a genius. This game was talked about for years after, for good reason. But it didn’t help your sadness and everything just spiraled out of control. I… I got frustrated and we argued one day. To help smooth things out we played a game, but-’ Hikaru’s mental conversation paused as he started to cry in earnest.

 

‘One minute we were playing and the next, the next-- Oh god Sai, you disappeared. I looked for you everywhere, even went to Innoshima and where you and Torajiro played. I went to the Association archive and looked at your games to see if I could bring you back. I promised god that if they let me go back I’d never be selfish again and I’d always let you play. But you never came back and I stayed there.’

 

Fighting through the emotions clouding his mind, Hikaru hung his head and cried. He was careful to not disturb the board even in his compromised state. Once his sobs subsided enough for him to catch his breath, he continued aloud.

 

“I know it’s all my fault, Sai. I didn’t let you play and that was why you left. I don’t want to lose you again, I’ll let you play! I’ll never ask you to stop-”

 

“Hikaru, get up.”

 

“Sai?”

 

“I said, get up and let’s play. I still haven’t played you yet.”

 

Hikaru was never able to dissuade Sai when she wanted to play, nor did he intend to this time. He quickly cleared the game and prepared everything again as Sai waited patiently. The game started as it always had, Hikaru had black and started out at 3-4, trying to ease the ghost into the style of the current era. She held her fan and pointed it at 16-3 in response. Hikaru took the offered cross opening, and Sai approached his corner high.

 

He didn’t realize anything was different until Sai moved into the large avalanche. That joseki hadn’t been popularized until long after Shuusaku’s era. Looking up, Hikaru saw Sai look back at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. Incredulous, he played it out a few more moves.

 

“I think that’s enough for this game, Hikaru.”

 

‘Sai, how? How do you…’

 

“Know all this? I don’t dare ask how, but as you told me everything I started to remember. I remember that day that you got kicked out of the go class and we met Touya Akira, the way he bore his fangs and chased my shadow in you and the way you, dear Hikaru, were inevitably dragged into this world.I remember everything. Even the bad times we had. You know, Akira-kun is right to yell when you play, you are kind of an idiot. I don’t know what happened to me after, but I never once blamed you for my disappearance. You were my student and also a dear friend, why would I ever discourage you from playing your own go? Even when you talked about changing the perception of my strength to yours I admit I was startled but I was never mad. I was proud of you, Hikaru. I  _ am  _ proud of you. You did so much for the world of go and I never want to take that away from you. I’m sorry that you felt so guilty, it is not your fault.”

 

Sai gave him a minute to process after she finished speaking. Then her tone reverted to a more usual intensity as she said, “Now, do you want to play an actual game?”

 

‘Yes!’ Hikaru answered, and after taking a second to rub the tears out of his eyes he cleaned the board and set his move.

 

What followed was an amazing game, with Sai displaying her strength and Hikaru struggling happily to keep up. In the end it was much closer than many of their games had been, but she still won by 10.5 points.

  
  


The next day, Hikaru resumed his normal routine of school and go, getting through class with relative ease. Then he dropped off his backpack at home and made his way to the Touya salon. As he got off the train, already deep in conversation with Sai, their focus turned to Touya Akira and his strength this time.

 

‘So what’s your hope this time, Sai? Is he going to be able to respond to your strength?’

 

“Hikaru, I want you to play him this time. You don’t need to keep giving up your go for me. Just get me a computer and let me play net go, all right?”

 

‘Sai… I love go and you know it but I want to play for you as well! Can’t we share?’

 

The ghost sighed as she saw her friend’s resolute gaze.

 

“Fine, but we need to figure out how we’ll do this. It won’t do to just switch off out of the blue. And I refuse to play any pro matches for you. That you’ll have to do with your own strength.”

 

‘Ok. We can talk more later. For now, do you wanna play or would you like me to.’

 

As they hashed out the details of just who would be facing Akira, Hikaru and Sai reached the salon. They signed in at the desk and when the receptionist Ichikawa-san asked them to put a rank, Hikaru put 2 dan. As they stepped past the entrance he turned back and asked, “Is there someone my age to play here?”

 

“Hmm. Akira-kun just got in from school and he should be done with his teaching games soon. If you’d like you can play with someone until he’s ready.”

 

“No thanks, I can wait on him. Would anyone mind if I go watch the game?”

 

“You’ll have to ask him.”

 

“Ok, thanks!”

 

Excited to see his rival again, Hikaru quickly walked over to see him play. When he arrived to look at the board the game was nearly over. Once the last of yose played out he quietly cleared his throat.

 

“Hmm?” Both players looked up. The first was the middle aged man who’d played black. He was slightly disinterested in the interruption, seemingly used to people coming to talk with the young Touya. Then was Akira, just as Hikaru remembered him. His black hair and sharp eyes so similar to the friend who’d held his shoulder a scant week ago as he cried about his loss to Ko Yeong-Ha. The age difference was apparent, he looked more muted and a bit apprehensive to be meeting a new kid at the go salon.

 

“Hi there, I’m Shindou Hikaru! Mind if I watch the review?”

 

The man quickly mumbled his consent, nodding and looking back to the game, but the youth just stared a bit wide eyed. Hikaru stared back before following his gaze- right to Sai.

 

As both the boy and the ghost seemed flustered, Hikaru cut in, “I seem to be interrupting, I’ll go sit. Would you mind a game in a bit?”

 

“What? Oh- no I wouldn’t mind.”

 

With that Akira turned back distractedly to the game and Hikaru slid to a nearby table where he and Sai say staring at each other in mute amazement.

 

Only after they started to hear the sounds of review did the two break their silence.

 

‘Did he just see you, Sai?’

 

“I believe so, but it doesn’t make sense. Perhaps many things have changed in the current time. I’m not sure but if so that would certainly make for an interesting life.”

 

‘Yeah. Wait, that means Touya will know it’s you and be able to put a face to your strength! It seems almost too good to be true. It’s kind of weird that only Touya can see you, but I’ll take it.’

 

The review wrapped up after a few more minutes and then  Hikaru cleared the board of his blitz game with Sai as they heard Akira walk over.

 

“I’m sorry for my rudeness earlier,” he said, addressing Sai, “I’ve just never seen someone walking around dressed like you are. I’m Touya Akira, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“My name is Fujiwara no Sai and this is Shindou Hikaru, my student who already introduced himself.”

 

“Touya-san, please sit,” Hikaru said in preparation for his next comment. After the other boy sat, he continued, “You can see her? This is a definite first.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” Akira said, perplexed.

 

“What he means - and should have told you outright instead of just hinting at it - is that no one else has ever been able to see me. I’m not currently able to interact with anyone or anything from the living world, since I am a ghost.” Sai said, gently informing Akira and rebuking Hikaru.

 

“Oh,” Akira said quietly, “well that explains other people's lack of reaction. Do you know why I can see you though?”

 

“I do not. Needless to say we may never know, but it is a pleasure to be able to speak to you. Now, would you like a game with my student? He’s been itching to play you.”

 

“Of course,” He replied while turning back to Hikaru. “How strong would you say you are?”

 

“Pretty strong, maybe about the 2 dan level. Want to nigiri?”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to put down any stones? I usually give amateur 2 dans around six to seven stones.”

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t crush me in an even game.” Hikaru returned, snickering internally.

 

“Ok. Nigiri?”

 

Hikaru got black and they started their game. By early middle game he was decidedly ahead but unlike Sai he wasn’t able to play shidougo with Akira. As his rival read a complicated sequence when the game was approaching yose, Hikaru glanced around briefly, seeing people crowding around a bit as he expected. Looking back, he placed his stone. Instantly the other boy stopped, confused and insulted that Hikaru would play such a mistake in the middle of an almost won game. Quietly deciding to read through his punishment variations he settled into a few minutes of silence.

 

Akira placed his stone, then re-read as Hikaru reached into the goke. This seemed to be a mistake that would cost the other boy the game if Akira punished properly. Hikaru’s mouth twitched slightly as he placed another stone, seemingly giving up on the mistake. Akira jumped at the chance and went after the territory on that side. Then Hikaru placed another stone, smiling in earnest. The other boy looked at the board in shock then up at his grin before bowing his head and admitting defeat.

 

The gathered crowd broke into shocked murmurs as the two cleared off the board and started going over the game. By the time they’d finished going over the game (which left Hikaru slightly shocked because of the lack of shouting before he realized that Akira had literally never met him before) the crowd had dispersed.

 

Seeing the boy sitting a little dejected Hikaru tried a slightly different tack than he’d originally been planning to.

 

“Would you like to play Sai?” He asked in a low voice.

 

Looking up, Akira eyed Hikaru with new respect and a bit of resentment. Swiftly getting over it he wondered about Sai’s strength if she was able to teach someone as good as Shindou.

 

“Yes, please” he said determinedly.

 

“Good, Nigiri.” Said the ghost, coming to sit beside Hikaru. As she pointed and he placed the hands the duo noticed Touya responding a lot better to her overwhelming strength than he had to Hikaru’s comparatively mediocre play.

 

Noticing his attitude Hikaru had an epiphany.

 

‘So he’s used to playing much stronger players almost exclusively. That makes sense, but does that mean that Sai won’t push him to do better? In that case I better figure out something.’

 

As he thought and placed moves for Sai, Akira fell into an increasingly disadvantageous position. Even knowing that, he kept fighting and Sai matched him move for move. She wasn’t going easy on him and Hikaru was sure that he appreciated the seriousness. Without killing his large groups she finished the game up 20.5 moku.

 

Not waiting for the ghost to ask, Akira rearranged the stones into an important position and the review began.

  
  


Hikaru walked into his house a little after 7, greeting his mom on the way up to his room. Because she knew he forgot Sai nagged him to finish with homework, which he did with unexpected ease. Then they began to talk about why Touya could see the Sai while replaying some of the most interesting aspects of the games.

 

‘No one up until now has been able to see you, Sai. Do you have any ideas why Touya can?’

 

“I do not know. Maybe it is because of how close you two were last time and what magnificent rivals you’ll be this time.”

 

Hikaru blushed slightly, shaking his head at the ghost, ‘Sai, why do you always have to bring that up?’

 

“Because it’s true.” She replied with a slight smile.

 

‘Well we’ve got to think of something else as well, because if other people can see you too it might be awkward.’

 

Then an idea dawned on Hikaru. ‘Come to think of it that would be wonderful! You’d get to play everyone and they’d know you! Plus I’d get to play my matches as well!’

 

Sai lifted her fan quietly as she contemplated the possibility. Hikaru fell into a shocked silence as she looked up and began to cry.

 

“God, you have granted me this life again and these gifts? I will forever dedicate myself to go as thanks!”

 

After a few moments of silence, Sai looked down again. Her face still wet, she smiled at her student.

 

“Hikaru, let’s play!”

 

* * *

  
After that time sped by. Akira whined and complained when Hikaru talked about having to cut back on coming to the go salon due to allowance issues, eventually setting him up to teach some of the patrons at the Touya salon. He appreciated the gesture, and it helped him to understand some of Sai’s love of teaching. 

 

One day in early spring Akira came to the salon acting a little differently than usual.

 

“Hello Hikaru, Sai.” He said solemnly.

 

“Hey Touya!” Hikaru responded, not even looking at the other boy as he replayed a move in one of their recent games.

 

“Hello Akira-kun.” Sai said, a lot more attuned to his attitude.

 

“Umm,” he started tentatively, “would you mind if my father comes in to play with you? I told him about you, Hikaru, and he wants to see how you play. I believe he’s bringing along Ogata-san, his 9 dan student.”

 

At that point Hikaru looked up at Sai for confirmation. The ghost opened her fan and stared at it pensively for a minute before snapping it closed and saying “Yes, that would be wonderful.”

 

“Good, I’ll let them in,” Akira said, and walked to the door.

 

“Oi, Touya. You didn’t say they were-” Hikaru started to say, then stopped as the two older pros walked in.

 

The Meijin took the lead walking in, politely deflecting the praise and questions of the patrons. As he approached, he looked up toward where Hikaru and Sai were sitting. Then for a brief moment he stopped, staring slack-jawed at the woman who’d been his destined rival in another life. Immediately after, he schooled his face and muttered to Akira, “You haven’t introduced me properly to your other friend.”

 

Ogata 9-dan was a bit slower to school his expression and said nothing.

 

Akira gestured the two men to sit while Hikaru and Sai made room for them. Then he started talking so softly that only the five of them could hear.

 

“I was not sure if you’d be able to see her. No one else has been able to until now. She’s Shindou-san’s teacher, Fujiwara no Sai. She’s-”

 

“She’s a ghost.” Hikaru cut in, pointedly ignoring Sai’s glare and the Meijin’s somewhat apprehensive glance.

 

“I’ve known her for about four years now and no one has been able to see her before you.”

 

Then Sai held out her hand, stopping Hikaru and said, “It is nice to meet you, Ogata-san, Touya-san. I have heard a lot about you from Akira-kun. I’m very excited to play some of the people at the peak of the go world.”

 

After that, the five of them all paused for a moment. Sai was still looking at the two pros expectantly as the silence stretched. Soon, however, the two young players felt uncomfortable and looked at each other for some way to fill the silence. Evidently Akira found it in Hikaru’s eyes because he took two goke and placed them in front of his father before shifting a goban between him and Sai.

 

Hikaru caught on to Touya’s intent and shifted until he was next to sai. Quietly, he asked, “Sai, would you rather I place your hands or Touya-san does?”

 

The ghost glanced over at her friend in silent contemplation before looking back at the Meijin.

 

“Hikaru, you can play the stones. I don’t want to be playing poorly in a game against Touya-san and you’re the only one who I’m used to having play for me.”

 

“Okay,” Hikaru replied. “Touya-san, would you like to play a match?”

 

Seeing the pro look slightly hesitant, Sai added “Perhaps not today, then.”

 

“No, no,” the Meijin said quickly. “I’m just not sure we have the time for a true match today.”

 

“Ah yes, I hadn’t considered the time.” Sai returned, “Well, perhaps you could show them your play, Hikaru?”

 

As Sai turned to her student, he could see her disappointment at the missed opportunity. He was about to refuse when Ogata chimed in.

 

“Sensei, speed go shouldn’t be a problem. I would love to see how Fujiwara-san plays.”

 

Akira nodded fervently at the suggestion. Touya Kouyou, looking very put-upon by his son and student, nodded.

 

“You didn’t even give me a chance to offer her another day. I’m surprised at your enthusiasm. I certainly don’t mind playing a short game, but I don’t know how much a short game would mean against an opponent such as yourself, Fujiwara-san.”

 

“Touya-san, I believe that this will probably make for a satisfactory introductory match,” the ghost returned with an only barely concealed smile. Hikaru could feel her excitement as it nearly drowned out his thoughts. Moving as quickly as he could without spilling the stones, he scooted into place and adjusted the goke. After an excited nigiri, Sai sat beside him and awaited her move.

 

* * *

  
The Meijin and his student had ended up playing games with both Sai and Hikaru, and as it was late Ogata had been volunteered to take them home. Hikaru and Akira sat in the back, happily still discussing the games. Once they reached his house Hikaru and Sai bid the others good night.

 

“Fujiwara-san, I look forward to seeing much more of you and Shindou-kun soon. Would you like to join my study group?” Kouyou offered as they were about to turn around.

 

The mention of interacting with more people suddenly startled Sai, making her realize that she had just interacted with humans again for an entire evening. She shrank back a bit as the shock of it all began to set in. Hikaru looked at her gently, then spoke when it seemed like she needed more time to process.

 

“We’d love too, but this is still such a new experience for us. It might be best to take it slow for now. Thank you for the ride home! We’ll make sure to stop by the salon soon, and maybe see from there. Thanks again!”

 

“Ah,” Kouyou said as the reality of the situation set in. “I hadn’t considered that side of things. Well, we’ll surely have to see each other again soon. Good night.”

 

“Good night!” Sai called after them as Ogata sped off.


End file.
